


The Leap

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this prompt: <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/1.jpg">This winter-y image which I found quite spooky</a><br/>I see a giraffe in the background, I really do.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: [This winter-y image which I found quite spooky](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/1.jpg)  
> I see a giraffe in the background, I really do.

_Okay_ , Draco thought, so the décor was not as fairylike and romantic as he’d envisioned it. Maybe, even, it was more on the eerie bordering on spooky side. He could work with that.

Couldn’t he?

Well there _was_ the unnerving presence of this giraffe-shaped ice sculpture that really wasn’t boding well for anybody involved, but surely if anyone could surmount any of these drawbacks it was _Draco Malfoy_. He didn’t survive the Dark Lord living in his childhood home to freak out just because of a miserable – and huge – and serpent-like and all in all very _weird_ statue.

 _Well_ , he thought again, hearing the distinct _Crack!_ of Apparition behind him, _it is the moment of truth_.

‘Malfoy? Draco? What are you doing here? Why did you Owl me? Is something happening? Oh my God, are we in one of these nightmarish places where no one can leave and you wanted to pay back my untidiness by allowing me to die with you? Was sleeping together just a horrible plot to get me there? Are _you_ even Draco Malfoy? Oh my God, oh my God!’

Draco smiled at Harry’s complete lack of propriety and wondered why he’d even bothered with the romantic gesture in the first place. He turned around and took Harry’s hands in his to stop them from flailing too much.

‘Do you recognise where we are?’ Draco asked with a soft voice. Harry shook his head and some of the snowflakes caught in his hair flew around. Draco smiled some more. ‘It’s where we did the Opera mission, back when we were still training. Where we saved that girl…do you remember?’ Harry nodded. Some condensation was forming on his glasses and Draco couldn’t help but finding it completely endearing. So, really, who cared the place looked like a set for Muggle horror films? This freaking giraffe could very well go to hell.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

‘This is where I realised _it_ for the first time, so I thought it would be appropriate for here to be the place where I first say _it_ to you.’

He took a deep breath and took the leap: ‘I love you.’

Harry smiled too.


End file.
